I Just Know
by DIviNEMIssJ
Summary: A one shot between Usagi and Mamoru after a youma attack. Hard to explain but it's better than it sounds! Read and Review!


_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that in this story Mamoru is 20 and Usagi is 17! Okay also check out my other story TIME GOES ON FOREVER! THANKS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER: One night a fairy came into my room she gave me the choice of owning Sailor Moon or having passing grades all year. Well I replied, "Well my mom would really want me to take the good grades, but I-" She cut me off and gave me passing grades.

**

* * *

**

I JUST KNOW

_By: DIVINE MISS J_

"I can't believe of all people, _ODANGO,_ is SAILOR MOON!" I shook my head in disbelief as I put down my coffee mug on my wooden table.

"Hey! I heard that- BAKA!" she shouted at me tossing her long golden hair behind her shoulder. She left Venus from the window and strolled towards me across the room with her hands on her hips, "And why would you be surprised that I am Sailor Moon?"

"Because you klutz out just walking down the street" I retorted with a smug smile.

"UGH! WHY YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE, I SHOULD MOON DUST YOU RIGHT NOW-," She was shaking her hands above her head and her pretty little face was turning red.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try to do that in my apartment! I should just kick you guys out and leave you in the pouring rain!" I said laughing the whole time.

"UGH!..." She was huffing and puffing but I knew she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she replied angrily, "You have a BIG forehead!"

"I so do not have a big forehead!"

"OH YES you do!" She was laughing evil in her Sailor Moon outfit, "Makato-san, doesn't Mamoru have a BIG head?"

"Oh I am SO not getting in the middle of this. I like not being in the rain!" The green Senshi claimed pointing to the terrible storm that was intensifying by the minute.

Usagi crossed her arms and went to go talk to Minako again. I drank my coffee satisfied that I had won but for some reason I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so gorgeous just looking outside the window beside Venus. Her beautiful hair was in disarray but it still amused me. I noticed there was a tear in her fuku like in all of the other Senshi's, but hers made her skirt two times shorter. It barely covered her incredible long tan legs.

My thoughts were cut off when Ami said "I think Motoki is waking up!"

Usagi rushed over to Motoki who was lying on my couch. She held his hand as tears formed in her eyes. Motoki's eye was bruised and his two ribs were broken. That youma really messed him up. If it weren't for the Senshi he probably wouldn't have survived.

"Motoki-san…" She whispered to him softly as he opened his eyes gradually.

"Usagi-chan? I had the weirdest dream! I thought YOU of all people were SAILOR MOON!" he brushed his hand over her cheek.

She giggled, "Yeah, about that, Motoki…I am Sailor Moon and my friends are the Senshi"

He looked back and saw everyone in their fuku's, "I think I am going to rest…"

He closed his eyes again. Usagi looked down at him so tenderly that I felt a pang tug at my heart. What if Usagi did like Motoki? He was my best friend! She held on to his hand and brushed his hair out of his face. I immediately felt jealously.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" I heard from Rei.

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Positive." I turned around to look at her. She wore a devilish grin as if she knew what I was thinking. She made me feel uneasy.

"How did you know we were there?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that I was Tuxedo Kamen. Or could I? I turned my head and glanced at Usagi was still holding Motoki's hand. I couldn't tell them the truth. She would never talk to me again.

"I was looking for Motoki. I didn't know he was in the middle of a Youma attack," I turned to face her. I looked into her eyes. I lied.

She didn't say anything. Just wore a solemn face, as if she was somewhat disappointed. She couldn't know…could she?

"When do you think the storm will clear up…I think your families will start to get worried?" I asked out loud.

"We should be leaving soon" Ami stated, "The rain won't hurt us." All the Senshi glanced at Mercury.

They all decided to leave, except for Usagi. She wanted to stay here with Motoki. I was confused of course. Usagi staying in my apartment, I mean I know she wasn't staying because of me but still…

"Rei I told my mom I was staying at your house. It will be fine I promise!" She pouted her lips.

"I don't know Odango; I don't want your dad coming after me with a shotgun." I said to her.

"But I want to stay; I can't bear to think of _you _taking care of Motoki!"

"Usagi-chan has a point" Motoki said smiling up to Usagi. She smiled back to him and stroked his hand affectionately.

"Fine" I said.

"Usagi-chan we'll call you tomorrow so you could tell us all about it!" Minako staged whisper to her. Usagi blushed and let out a giggle.

* * *

"We should let Motoki have the bed" She mumbled while pushing a spoonful of my chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Of Course some of it didn't get in her mouth and spilled on her baby-blue shorts.

"What! Why?"

"He needs it!" She pointed to him, who was out from the painkillers on my couch, "Look how bruised up he is…"

"Well where am I going to sleep?"

"I don't know? The couch…" She noticed the chocolate on her shorts and began trying to clean the mess up. Unknowingly she hiked up her shorts. I averted my eyes but couldn't help glancing back every so often.

"And where are you going to sleep Missy?"

She looked down to the carton of ice cream and took another big spoonful of MY ice cream and muttered ", with Motoki-san of course!" She looked up at me and smiled one of her animated smiles.

"Come again? ODANGO-ATAMA!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry would _you _rather _sleep _with him?" She said fluttering her blue eyes at me.

"HA HA Very funny!"

"I'm a natural if I say so myself"

"Look, Motoki will sleep in my bed and we'll just sleep here in the living room"

"Okay…"

"Odango!" I called for her from the living room. She was making the bed 'comfy' for Motoki. _To think she wanted to be in the same bed with him. Ugh! Why would she pick him over me? Oh I am so… not thinking about that_.

"What do you want?" she whined

"I can't pick up Motoki; he weighs like a thousand pounds!"

"What do you mean you can't pick him up? I thought you were _oh so strong_" She said with a little more than a hint of sarcasm, "To think of all those girls who crowd around you, doesn't even know that you can't even pick up Motoki!"

"Shut up!" I mumbled throwing a pillow at her.

"Fine why don't we just sleep together?" She covered her mouth instantly and turned bright red.

I cocked an eyebrow up, "Odango I never knew you had such strong feelings for me. I mean I guess I'll do you if that's what you really want!" She threw the pillow back at me as I fell down laughing.

"That's not what I meant. You know what I meant? Let's just sleep in your bed!"

"Uh huh! Sure…. I don't know I don't want you sexually harassing me while I'm sleeping!"

"You're a pig you know that!" She turned and stormed into my room. She was so adorable when she was mad.

* * *

"Stop taking all the COVERS!" She yelled as she hit me on the head.

"Well would you give me another pillow? You have three of them!"

I snatched one of the pillows from underneath her head. She groaned in frustration.

I got out of bed and started walking towards the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" she shouted at me.

"I'm getting a drink of water…" I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, "Do you want anything?"

"Just hurry up I'm scared of thunderstorms!"

"I know you keep screaming every two seconds!" She pouted and lay back in bed again with a groan.

I checked on Motoki, he was still breathing. I turned the light on in the kitchen, got a cup and got some water from the faucet. I placed it on the countertop. The rain was really pouring now.

"Ba-Kaaaa!" Usagi sang my 'name' as she entered. She jumped up on the countertop and dangled her feet. She combed her fingers through her hair and asked quietly, "Do you have any more bandages?"

I nodded and opened the cabinet above her head. I grabbed a box of band aids and a bottle of peroxide and put it down aside her. My hand grazed her hand by mistake. We were so close.

"Why do you need a band aid?" I asked stepping away. She looked down and pulled up her shorts a little to show me a deep gash on her inner thigh. It was oozing.

I was amazed of how she wasn't crying. "God Odango, that youma really got you."

"AH! DON'T CALL ME ODANGO!" She whined once again and crossed her arms.

"Would you mind bringing down the decibels a little? You are practically making me deaf!"

Her lips turned into a pout as she had nothing else to say.

"Open Your Legs…" I requested, but instantly regretted asking when she started bombarding me with punches and kicks.

"HENTAII!" She screamed and continued punching my arm.

"STOP! I just need to put that bandage on your gash"

"Oh…" She looked down to the floor than looked at me and smiled obviously a little embarrassed.

There was silence as she opened her legs again. I put Peroxide on a pad and began to touch the wound. She flinched a little and made a face. She turned her head and looked toward the window. She watched the rain fall down and the trees beat against it.

"Odango…" I whispered still applying the peroxide.

"Yes, Baka?" she answered seriously still looking at the rain falling down.

"How did you become Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders and turned to look down at me with her clear blue eyes, "It just kinda of all happened"

She sighed and I put the bandage on. I lingered my fingers on her cool creamy skin more than I intended to but I guess she did not notice or mind.

I pulled my hand off. She turned back to look through the window again. She looked so serene but at the same time she looked heart broken. I leaned against the wall and gazed at the rain alongside her.

"Baka…I was scared tonight" she whispered not looking at me, "I don't know what I would have done if Motoki would have died"

One tear slid down her cheek and she tried to bury a sob. My heart felt like it was breaking in half just seeing her there. "If it wasn't for Tuxedo Kamen, Motoki really would have died" More tears fell down her cheeks, "I shouldn't be a leader. I can't be Sailor Moon I don't deserve to be…"

She covered her face with her hands and kept crying. I didn't know what to do. My heart really did feel like it was in two now.

Without realizing it, I knelt down in front of her and separated her hands from her face. I looked into those majestic blue eyes and brushed away her tears. She shivered a little and I felt numb.

"Usagi, Don't feel down on your self…" I began, as she stopped crying, "Usagi, You are the bravest and most fascinating woman I ever met. Never say you don't deserve to be Sailor Moon. _You_ are the only person who CAN be Sailor Moon."

I caressed her cheek tenderly. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into the palm of my hand.

"How do you know?"

"Usako, I just know…"

She opened her eyes again and leaned forward. Her lips were so close to mine. I reached up and kissed her softly. Her lips were warm and sweet. She brushed her hand through my hair and then let go from me. She looked at me. She wasn't upset but she wasn't happy. Her face was calm. She then reached out to kiss my cheek and breathed "Arigato Mamo-chan" into my ear.

She got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving me to stare at the storm by myself.

* * *

I didn't go back to bed for a while. I was too nervous to. I couldn't believe we kissed. It was too perfect but it couldn't have come at the worst time. She obviously was in love with Motoki. I clenched my fist together. _Why couldn't she love me? Wait a minute do I love her? It was only A KISS! How many other girls have I kissed and a 17 year old girl can make me feel this way!_

I went back to bed. She was facing the other way. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. I turned facing the wall. My back to her back. _Maybe she wouldn't remember in the morning?_

Couple of minutes passed. The rain was falling harder than before. Lightning struck. I felt Usagi flinch and heard her cry out.

"Usagi, Are you okay?" I asked.

"NO!" She moved toward me and grabbed me close. She laid her head against my chest. I put a supporting arm around her.

We were like that for what seemed forever but really only a couple of minutes. She flinched every time she heard the thunder and moved closer to my body. I had never felt such feelings in my whole life.

The storm finally died down a little and Usagi was a whole lot calmer. I was playing with her hair when she asked, "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako," She was stroking my chest. I don't know why we were doing these simple actions like lovers do, but it just felt right.

"Are you Tuxedo Kamen?"

I dropped the strands of her golden hair.

"How did you know?" I asked grimly

"I just know?"

"Are you mad Usako that I didn't tell you?"

"I was, But now I'm over it," She climbed on top of me and looked into my eyes. Strands of her silky hair fell on my shoulders. She bent down and kissed me. I kissed her back stronger. She lay on my chest and I massaged her back.

I felt a tear come down her cheek.

"Why are you sad?"

"Cause it will never be like this again. We are enemies"

I sat up and held her chin so she would have to look at me. "Usagi, we aren't enemies."

"I'll have to tell Luna and the girls that you are Tuxedo Mask," She stated coolly, "You are looking for the crystal and we are looking for the crystal. We are enemies."

"No Usako. Not tonight we aren't."

I kissed her passionately and she answered me back. I don't know what was going through her mind. I didn't care. For right this moment I loved her.

_

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER_

I was outside watching her. I was going to go into the arcade to visit Motoki but I couldn't. I haven't been able to for two weeks. I haven't talked to her in two weeks.

"I heard there is going to be another storm coming tonight," Makato said to Usagi.

"Really, that's strange," she replied. She sat in her seat and played with the straw in her milkshake. She was oddly quiet all the girls took notice of it.

All of them sitting in the booth tried to ignore Usagi's silence but they couldn't. They felt for her. If only she could tell them what was wrong. But she couldn't. She kept the secret of Tuxedo Kamen to herself this whole time. I know she did.

I was about to open the door and walk in but from my view I saw a man with light brown hair talking to her, to my Usako. We are enemies I kept telling myself but it hurts.

I saw her smile up to him. The way she did two weeks ago. How could I have fallen in love with her? Why?

I saw him writing something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to her and left. All the girls started giggling but not Usagi. She smiled but then started playing with her straw.

All the girls left the arcade. I went inside.

"Hey Mamoru, where have you been," I heard Motoki's voice.

"Nowhere how are you feeling," I asked while I sat in one of the stools. He poured me a cup of coffee.

"I feel a whole lot better,"

As I took a sip of my coffee, I heard the bell ring that was on top of the door. I turned my head and saw Usagi in the doorway.

"Usako," I whispered.

She looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She quickly went to the booth that she was sitting in and grabbed a piece of paper. The one that guy gave her. Before she ran out of the arcade she glanced back at me.

"What's up with Usagi?" Motoki asked.

I didn't bother to reply. I got up and ran after her.

* * *

I was running and running. I couldn't find her. The clouds were getting darker and I could feel the cool wind hitting against my body.

I ran I had to find her.

I turned the corner and I saw two golden pigtails of hair flowing. It had to be her. I ran faster and faster. I reached out to her and seized her arm and turned her around.

She faced me.

I looked into her eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was still grasped her arm.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at me.

"Usagi, I-I"

She pushed me off of her. Tears were forming in her eyes. She holding on to the paper that boy had given her.

"What is that?" I asked; pointing to the paper.

"Nothing"

"Let me see"

I grabbed the paper. It was a phone number. I was hurt. Didn't she love me?

"It's a stupid phone number don't look as if I have torn your heart into two," She said coldly.

I couldn't reply.

"It's not like I even love you or you love me," she added.

My eyes were burning. How could she say that?

I just stood there. Her communicator beeped. I could feel something coming.

"I'm here Ami" She said.

"Youma Attack downtown," Mercury yelled, "We need you here!"

"I'm coming,"

She transformed into Sailor Moon and started to run. I myself transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and tried to keep up with her.

She was running so fast.

We arrived to the park where there was an enormous youma that had tentacles coming out of her arms. It was disgusting.

The Senshi's were getting a beating. Sailor Venus was barely standing. Sailor Jupiter was unconscious and Mercury and Mars were the only two left.

"Hit her eye!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Moon Tiara Mag-" One of the tentacles was about to hit her. I jumped and pushed her aside. Of course I got electrocuted. The pain was unbearable.

"Come on Moon! Destroy her now," laughed Jadeite from above. "I'd like to see you try."

"SHUT UP!" She roared at him.

She ran towards me. I was lying on the ground. I couldn't move. It hurt too much.

"Mamo-chan, Oh my god!"

"It's okay…" I could barely manage.

She stood up and face the youma.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She screamed.

The glowing tiara smashed into the youma's eye and destroyed it. Rain started falling from the ground.

I stood up. The pain was gone. She turned to look at me. The rain was pouring on us. She was all wet.

"Usagi?" Minako called for her.

"Usagi let's go home," Makato said.

"Usagi…" All of them called for her.

She just stood there in the rain looking at me. Thunder crackled but she didn't move, not even a flinch.

She turned her back to me and walked with her friends.

I jumped onto a building and watched her leave. "Usako I do love you…" I whispered I was sure no one could hear.

She stopped in her tracks and looked up. The rain was falling in her eyes but the moonlight shone upon her. The other Senshi stopped to look at her. She looked up at me, smiled and mouthed, "I KNOW, I just know!"

I took one more glance and left.

"Usagi, what was that about," Minako asked her.

"I just know, that's all," She told them. They didn't say anything even though they thought she was crazy.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you guys thought! 

Let me say this was so long for me!LOL

DIVINE MISS J


End file.
